Choice
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: "Benarkah pilihan ini?" / 5 tahun pun berlalu. / "Syukurlah kita masih bisa bertemu..." / Hasil dari pilihan. Semua telah ditakdirkan. (Sekuel 'Ambition'. KiKuro. More WARNING inside. Thanks for reading :D Cover not mine)


**Warning : Sekuel 'Ambition.' KiKuro. Shounen-ai. Friendship? Hurt/Comfort? Angst? OOC? Typo? Abal-abal. Tidak sesuai EyD? Unbeta. Quick-typing. Bisa jadi ga sebagus prekuel :'D**

**Disclaimer : Milik Fujimaki-sensei-ssu yo.**

A/N : Enjoy~

Don't like don't read

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

**Choice**

.

.

Bulan September.

Bulan dimana para pohon mulai meranggas dan membiarkan daun-daun coklat mereka jatuh ke tanah.

Angin semilir yang berhembus menerpa rambut kuning keemasan milik Ryouta Kise. Selagi membawa buku-buku kuliahnya, ia kembali menatap langit hari ini.

"Kurokocchi, apa kabarmu?" Lirihnya.

Berharap bahwa angin akan membawa pergi suaranya. Atau berharap langit akan mengirimkan pesannya kepada pemuda yang ia cintai nan jauh disana.

"Sebenarnya... Keputusanku ini benar... Atau tidak?"

Konflik batin dalam dirinya terus saja terjadi.

Apakah ia menyesal memilih untuk bersekolah di Jerman namun harus meninggalkan orang-orang yang ia sayangi?

Ataukah ia harus bersyukur?

Apakah keputusan ini sudah benar?

Ataukah keputusan ini salah?

"Aku rindu Kurokocchi...!" Teriaknya pada langit biru yang luas itu.

Meski pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu tahu bahwa suaranya akan diredam oleh suara pesawat yang sedang terbang diatasnya.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Bulan September.

Daun-daun coklat sudah mulai menumpuk mengotori halaman kampus. Membuat para pembersih harus berkerja dua kali lebih keras dari biasanya.

Tidak hanya itu masalahnya. Semakin mendekati malam, suhu semakin dingin. Membuat siapa pun yang berada diluar, mengigil kedinginan.

Tetsuya Kuroko menatap daun-daun yang terus saja berjatuhan itu. Matanya menerawang jauh. Entah mengapa, warna coklat itu mengingatkannya pada warna mata pemuda yang ia lepas musim semi lalu.

Meski sebenarnya Tetsuya tahu kalau sebenarnya warna mata Ryouta adalah coklat madu, entah kenapa warna coklat daun itu mengingatkannya pada pemuda itu.

"Kise-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Bisiknya pada angin lalu.

Layaknya bumi tanpa matahari, Tetsuya tidak pernah lagi merasakan kehangatan dari pemuda bermarga Kise itu. Kehangatan yang ia lepaskan secara percuma.

Toh, itu demi kebaikan masa depannya. Batin Tetsuya.

Pandangan matanya diarahkannya kembali ke pusat perhatian di ruangan ini, kepada dosen yang sedang mengajar.

Mata birunya menerawang.

"Apa ini keputusan yang benar? Melepaskan orang yang kita sayangi demi masa depannya?" Lirihnya.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

5 tahun berlalu. Bagi orang pada umumnya, waktu itu berjalan terlalu cepat.

Namun, tidak bagi Ryouta.

5 tahun tanpa keberadaan orang-orang yang penting baginya sangat membuat waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Syukurlah langit biru di Jerman - yang sepertinya sama dengan langit biru Jepang - selalu setia menemaninya dikala sedih maupun duka.

Sekarang adalah saat yang ia nantikan.

Pulang ke Jepang.

Bertemu nee-chan. Bertemu okaa-san. Bertemu otou-san. Bertemu dengan senpai-tachi. Bertemu dengan teman lama. Bertemu dengan Kurokocchi.

Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya berulang kali. Apalagi bagian 'bertemu dengan Kurokocchi.'

"Oh, sayang sekali kau sudah harus pulang, Ryouta."

"Hahaha, ya. Aku sudah sangat merindukan mereka. Oh ya, kita sudah saling bertukar email bukan? Aku juga akan merindukan kalian!" Ucap Ryouta dalam bahasa Jerman yang lancar.

Teman-teman satu kampusnya mengantarnya pergi di bandara. Bertukar email agar jangan hilang kontak.

Berpisah dengan teman-teman kuliahnya memang menyedihkan, tapi, biarlah Ryouta menjadi egois sekali ini saja. Ia benar-benar dimabuk rindu. Rindu dengan sosok pemuda berambut biru langit itu.

"Tunggu aku, Kurokocchi!"

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

5 tahun berlalu. Dalam kurun waktu tersebut, Tetsuya berhasil mencapai salah satu cita-citanya. Menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak.

Bagaimana dengan ilmu sastranya?

Tentu saja masih ia gunakan, sebagai penulis novel tentu saja. Meski ia masih termasuk novelis pemula, ia tetap giat berlatih memperbaiki susunan kanji untuk membuat kalimat yang indah.

Meski beberapa hasil kerja kerasnya terkadang ditolak, Tetsuya tidak menyerah begitu saja.

Sarana lain untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya adalah dengan membuat cerita fiksi dari film, drama ataupun anime yang ia pernah tonton.

Hidupnya sudah cukup menyenangkan sekarang.

Benarkah?

Tetsuya pasti berbohong jika mengatakan hidupnya sudah cukup penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Orang yang mengisi hatinya tidak kunjung muncul. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hidupnya sudah lengkap?

Lamunannya buyar ketika ia merasakan tarikan pada apron yang ia kenakan. "Tetchuya-cencei..." Panggil salah satu anak didiknya.

Tetsuya berjongkok - menyamai tinggi muridnya, "Hai, Jungo-kun?"

"Aku mau pipis." Balas anak laki-laki itu polos. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum lalu menemaninya pergi ke kamar kecil.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Perjalanan dari Jerman menuju Jepang tentu memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Sekitar 8 jam perjalanan. Cukup untuk membuat Ryouta kebosanan di dalam pesawat.

Tapi, kalau ia tidak bersabar selama 8 jam ini, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Kurokocchi dan yang lainnya.

"Bersabarlah, Ryouta!" Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia berangkat dari pukul 8 pagi di Jerman. Yang berarti di Jepang jam 3 siang. Sekarang jam 12 siang di Jerman. Berarti di Jepang jam 7 malam! Astaga...

Ryouta membenturkan kepalanya ke kursi depannya dengan pelan. Itu artinya ia akan sampai pada pukul 4 sore di Jerman, dijumlah 7 jam... Jam 1 pagi!

Astaga...

Mantan model tersebut hanya menghela nafas lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela pesawat. Syukurlah hari ini cuacanya bagus. Langit biru yang bersih.

Biru langit lagi.

"Aku benar-benar ingin Kurokocchi!" Serunya tanpa peduli dengan orang sekitarnya.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Pukul 7 malam. Waktunya untuk menerima asupan karbohidrat dan protein.

"Aku pulang..." Seru guru TK itu saat memasuki sebuah apartemen.

"Oh, Kuroko. Kau sudah pulang." Sapa mantan teman SMAnya tersebut - Taiga Kagami.

Tetsuya tinggal dengan Taiga semenjak masuk kuliah. Mengingat tempat tinggal Tetsuya sangat jauh dengan universitas tempat ia menuntut ilmu. Dan sekarang, tempatnya bekerja juga jauh dari kediaman orang tuanya.

"Oh, yo, Tetsu!" Sapa seorang bersurai biru laut.

Tetsuya juga tinggal bersama dengan Daiki. Bicara tentang pekerjaan, Daiki dan Taiga mengambil pekerjaan yang tidak terduga.

Daiki sekarang bekerja sebagai polisi.

Sedangkan, Taiga sebagai pemadam kebakaran.

"Oh, tidak biasanya kalian ada pada jam segini..." Ucap Tetsuya seraya menatap arloji berwarna coklatnya.

Kedua pria mantan 'cahaya'nya saling bertatapan.

"Kami tidak ada jadwal malam." Jawab pemuda berkulit gelap itu sambil memakan karage yang dimasak oleh Taiga.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Lalu, ia meletakkan tasnya - yang berisi hasil karya para anak didiknya - di ruang tamu. Lalu, pergi menuju ruang makan dan duduk.

Taiga sendiri melepas apron birunya dan menggantung apron itu pada tempatnya. Kemudian ikut duduk.

"Selamat makan." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Mata bulat Tetsuya menangkap sesuatu yang familiar di meja makan.

"Kagami-kun, kuah ini...?" Tetsuya hapal benar dengan makanan itu. Makanan yang merupakan -

"Oh, onion gratin? Entah kenapa aku kebetulan membuatnya." - makanan kesukaan pria berambut pirang itu.

"Bukankah ini makanan kesukaan Kise?" Tanya Daiki sambil mengambil karage lagi.

Tetsuya mengangguk. Taiga segera menyikut Daiki. Bisa-bisanya polisi itu tidak peka dengan perasaan si guru TK.

"Ya... Itu makanan kesukaan Kise-kun." Pandangan mata Tetsuya kemudian melembut. Cukup untuk membuat suasana makan malam hari ini menjadi canggung.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Pukul 10 pagi di kediaman Kise.

Ryouta baru saja mengisi energinya setelah semalaman terbang melewati negara-negara asing.

Bicara tentang pesawat, ia sudah mendapat pekerjaan dengan cepat. Syukurlah, kakak-kakaknya memiliki banyak koneksi.

"Ryou-chaaan! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?!" Seru ibundanya.

"Iya-ssu! Aku sudah bangun daritadi kok!" Balas Ryouta sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sifat kekanakan masih ada di dalam dirinya rupanya.

Lalu, pilot itu tersenyum.

Senang bisa kembali ke Jepang.

Mari cepat membereskan segala sesuatu dan pergi mencari Kurokocchi!

Ryouta segera bergegas memasuki kamar mandinya, namun terhenti karena teringat sesuatu.

Apakah hati Kurokocchi sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang?

Bagaimana kalau saat ia bertemu dengan Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi sudah membawa seorang anak dan menggandeng istrinya?

Pemuda cantik itu segera mencuci wajahnya dengan air dingin.

Kalau memang yang ia takutkan itu benar... Selama Kurokocchi berbahagia, tidak salah bukan?

Tapi... Apa benar...?

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Jam 10.30 pagi.

Di taman kanak-kanak Taiyou. Tempat dimana pemuda penyuka sastra itu bekerja. Kali ini ada yang tidak wajar. Tetsuya merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Jarang sekali ada yang mengiriminya email apalagi disaat ia sedang bekerja.

.

Dari : Kagami-kun

Sub : Bekal

Oi, Kuroko. Bekalmu tertinggal. Aku hari ini bekerja malam. Apa perlu kuantarkan?

.

Pemuda berwajah datar itu baru ingat. Ia meninggalkan bekalnya tadi. Ada baiknya meminta Taiga untuk membawakannya.

"Kuroko-sensei! Tolong bantu aku menyiapkan makan siang untuk anak-anak!"

Tetsuya segera memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke kantong celananya dan bergegas membantu guru yang lain.

Entah kenapa, untuk hari ini...

Tetsuya merasa aneh.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Pukul 12 siang. Karena ini musim gugur, tentulah keberadaan matahari menghangatkan keadaan.

"Kuroko-sensei, anak-anak sudah mendapat makanan semua. Silahkan memakan bekal makan siang anda."

Tetsuya mengangguk lalu pergi keluar sekolah. Keputusannya cukup benar. Ia melihat sesosok pemuda berbadan tinggi (dan beralis cabang) membawakannya sebuah bekal.

"Maaf menyusahkanmu, Kagami-kun."

"Hm, tidak masalah. Ini sudah jam makan siang bukan? Cepatlah makan." Perintah mantan teman SMAnya itu.

"Baik, Kaga-" Sebelum dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Tetsuya merasakan sebuah tarikan di bawah apronnya.

"Cencei... Aku ngantuk..." Keluh balita itu. Tetsuya segera menggenggam tangan balita itu.

"Hahaha! Aku masih tidak menyangka kau adalah seorang guru TK!" Pria setinggi 192cm itu langsung mengacak-acak rambut Tetsuya.

"Tolong hentikan, Kagami-kun. Kau membuat anak didikku ketakutan."

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Taman kanak-kanak Taiyou?

Ryouta mendapat info dari Satsuki bahwa Tetsuya bekerja di sana sebagai guru TK. Ia tersenyum. Pujaan hatinya baru saja berhasil mencapai (salah satu) cita-citanya.

Menemukan tempat itu memang tidak mudah, namun tidaklah sulit.

Namun yang sulit adalah saat melihat pemandangan yang benar-benar menusuk hati.

"Kurokocchi... Dan Kagamicchi..."

Ryouta mengutuk dirinya yang bodoh.

5 tahun memang berlalu sangat lama baginya. Namun, ia tidak memperkirakan pria yang ia puja-puja itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

5 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Jadi... Wajar saja kalau Tetsuya lebih memilih orang lain ketimbang menunggunya bukan?

Mata bulat berwarna biru itu bertemu pandang dengan mata berwarna coklat madu itu.

"Kise-kun...?"

Setelah mendengar namanya disebut, Ryouta segera mundur dan berlari. Menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

_Siapkah kau menerima apapun yang telah terjadi?_

_Akankah kau mempercayai apa yang kau lihat?_

_Siapa yang lebih kau percayai?_

_Orang itu?_

_Dirimu?_

_Atau..._

_Tidak seorang pun?_

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Kise-kun! Tunggu! Kau Kise-kun bukan?!"

Ryouta terus saja berlari tanpa memperdulikan suara yang terus memanggil namanya itu.

Kenapa ia berlari? Bukankah selama 5 tahun ini ia menantikan kejadian ini?

Hingga Ryouta akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti berlari.

"Haaah... Haaah..." Tetsuya akhirnya dapat mengejar langkah Ryouta. Nafasnya terengah-engah, "Kenapa, Kise-kun lari?" Tanyanya.

Ryouta diam. Lalu, memutuskan untuk menghadapi pemuda biru langit itu dengan senyuman yang dibuat-buat.

"A-ahahaha! Maafkan aku-ssu! Aku reflek-" Sebelum bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ryouta segera merasakan pelukan yang hangat.

"Syukurlah kita masih bisa bertemu."

Mata Ryouta membulat. Apakah kejadian tadi hanya salah paham? Tapi, ia juga salah karena mengambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat. Tapi...

Ah, lupakan saja.

Ia bisa menanyakannya nanti pada Tetsuya.

Ryouta segera membalas pelukan Tetsuya, "Aku juga bersyukur kita masih bisa bertemu..."

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

_Jika kau menanti sesuatu, bersabarlah._

_Maka sesuatu yang kau tunggu akan muncul._

_Janganlah terlalu tergesa-gesa._

_Percayalah takdir akan menuntunmu secara perlahan._

_Jalani sajalah._

_Dan juga..._

_Semoga kau berbahagia dengan masa depan yang kau raih dengan tanganmu sendiri._

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : Astaga. Dengan kekonyolan saya, saya kali ini gunain om gugel lagi. Nangis. Biar greget sih kalo ada faktanya~ Ya 'kan? X"D

Selamat~ Fic ke 30 :D Target saya sebelum ulsem 1 adalah mencapai 30 , bisa jadi saya akan menjadi semi-hiatus setelah semester 1 ini :')

Karena saya jarang buka ffn dari komputer, saya kasih list project fic Kurobasu (yang kemungkinan besar pasti saya buat.)

- Sekuel **'Kise Tetsuya's Pregnancy'** (Mungkin saya beri judul **'Kise's Family'** (Dengan waktu yang lompat2(?))

- Sekuel **'Kise & Kuroko'** hanya untuk part **'AkaFuri'** (Bisa dikata request dari **Calico Neko-san**? (Btw, bau-bau AkaFuri akan canon~ Kyaaah~!)

- Fic **'Playing Ib'** bisa jadi discontinue (atau hiatus berkepanjangan) karena saya terlalu capek. Dor. Saya phpin para pembaca ih :'D Maafkan saya... Sungguh...

Saya masih pengen main di fandom lain X'3 (Seperti fandom 'Rune Factory', 'CCS', 'Kobato', 'Kagepro', 'Ib') Atau fic yang pernah dibuat jaman kapan di 'screenplay' tapi ada baiknya tidak dipublish X')

Saya minta maaf kalo saya buat cerita selalu termasuk pendek dan tidak memuaskan. Karena saya ngetik demi kepuasan sendiri (melepas penat) tapi saya juga senang jika pembaca punya respon baik terhadap cerita saya.

Maafkan saya kali ini notesnya kelewat panjang. Karena saya tidak tahu kapan lagi bisa memberitahu anda sekalian :'D

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca dan reviewer yang pernah membaca fic saya (di fandom mana pun, meski saya paling aktif di Kurobasu.) Terima kasih dukungannya, saran dan apresiasi untuk cerita saya selama 4 bulan ini.

See you later~!


End file.
